youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anba
NOTE: This article has been borrowed from Utaite wiki. Credit goes to them for making it originally. Anba (アンバ) is a (yo)utaite with a solid, deeper ranged voice, who is known for her ability to genderbend, making her a ryouseirui. But she can sing equally well in a higher voice, as heard in her cover of "Jougen no Tsuki" with Vulkain. Her most popular cover on YouTube is her "PONPONPON" featuring Kagamine Len, with over 406K views on YouTube as of June 2014. She is active on both YouTube and Nico Nico Douga, where she holds regular live sessions. Although she mixes most of her covers by herself, she very often joins collaborations. She has previously had her covers mixed by Cillia (for "WAVE") and Momocashew (for "PONPONPON") and also lists Luki as her official animator. On February 15 2013, Anba's channel got deleted by Google. She was able to recover it, and now has a back-up channel by the name of AnbaLenU2B Along with Lucy, Niiro, Lemon and Gulru, she is part of a twitter group called the "Chumps." Overall, she is known to be very cheerful and friendly to those who approach her. Anba the avatar is male but the seiyuu/youtaite is female﻿. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -Belgium ver.- (Round Earth) (2009.08.07) # "magnet" feat. VocaLight (2010.03.15) # "Boku to Alice no Wonderland" (Mine and Alice's Wonderland) (2010.06.08) # "Imitation Black" -Short Piano ver.- feat. VocaLight (2010.06.13) # "Fukkireta" -Belgium/Len ver.- (2010.06.19) # "Dancer in The Dark" feat. VocaLight (2010.09.19) # "Dou Demo Ii!" feat. VocaLight (2011.01.09) # "Happy Synthesizer" -English ver.- (2011.02.07) # "Pandora hearts Fan-Drama" (2011.02.13) # "International cooking channel: Valentine" (2011.02.19) # "Happy B-lated Birthday for Ameiro-san" (2011.04.14) # "Time Machine" feat. VocaLight (2011.04.20) # "Shinpakusuu #8022" (Heart Rate #8022) -English ver.- (2011.04.25) # "Tabiji　" (Journey) (2011.05.06) # "S" feat. Anba and Nipah (2011.05.10) # "Hana ge Tadoru Ito" feat. Anba, Aniki, Carmen, Caspy, Cir, ¤Fyre, Joakkar, Juju, KoKo, Kran, Lucy, Miku-tan, Yanovi and Sagara Yoru (2011.05.31) # "Kimi ni Mune Kyun" (2011.06.22) # "ReACT" -English ver.- feat. Anba, Miku-tan and KoKo (2011.06.26) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. C.Roll, Anba and Rin-Harmony (2011.07.01) # "Ryuusei Boy" (collab) (Inazuma Eleven ED) (2011.07.03) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream eating Monochrome Baku) -English ver.- (2011.07.05) # "Albino" feat. RuuooicenuInfinity (2011.07.16) # "Wishes Hypocrites" (collab) (Seikon no Qwaser ED) (2011.07.16) # "Anba's Uta no prince sama rant" (2011.07.17) # "Fuyu no Sakura" (9 singers collab) (2011.07.21) # "Tonde! Mawatte! Mata Raishuu" (Jump! Spin! See You Next Week) (2011.08.04) # "Make You Free" feat. RuuooicenuInfinity (2011.08.05) # "DATEKEN Medley" (17 singers collab) (2011.08.07) # "Gontakure" (2011.08.17) # "Hakaokuri no Uta" (Gravesending Song) (2011.09.04) # "Saa, Docchi?" (Well, Which one?) (2011.09.08) # "(true story) Me and my friend unicorn" (2011.09.11) # "Juvenile" (2011.11.01) # "Emily" feat. Anba and Himuro (2011.11.03) # "World's contrast" (2011.11.06) # "Panda Hero" -English ver.- (2011.11.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) -Trap ver.- feat. Anba and ehmz (2011.11.16) # "Waiting for you" (2011.11.23) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) (2011.11.23) (Private) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadowstepping Etranger) (2011.12.05) # "In the end" (Linkin Park song) (2011.12.20) # "Twitter" (2011.12.27) # "Stronger" -Rap ver.- (2011.12.28) # "Gossip" feat. insertnamehere (2012.01.23) # "FRAME OUT" (2012.02.03) # "Marygold" (2012.02.12) # "The mad hatter" (2012.02.18) (Private) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. insertnamehere (2012.02.25) # "Liar's reward" (2012.03.03) # "PONPONPON" feat. Anba and (2012.03.04) # "World's End・Dancehall" feat. insertnamehere (2012.03.27) # "Super hero" (2012.04.05) # "Valshe no Baru no Hate" (2012.04.29) # "Tapinana no Uta" (Parody of "Tapioca no Uta") (2012.05.04) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in my Fluffoughts) (2012.05.28) # "Dou ni Mo Tomaranai" (Can't stop us) feat. Anba, mong and Katie (2012.06.01) # "1000001colors" feat. VocaLight (2012.06.06) # "Isshinfuran" (Single-Mindedness) feat. Anba and momocashew (2012.06.16) # "Isshin Furan" (Wholehearted) (2012.06.17) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut off Line) -English ver.- (2012.06.26) # "Dancer in the Dark" feat. Anba and momocashew (2012.07.01) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2012.07.02) # "SPRINTER" feat. VocaLight (2012.07.13) # "Kimi to Mata, Aeru hi Made." feat. Anba and momocashew (2012.07.15) # "Kimi to Mata, Aeru Hi Made" (Until the Day I Can See You Again) (2012.07.18) # "HALO" feat. Anba, ehmz, hartless, Ian, Katie, Kenta, Kura, Lemon, Mango, neneki, Razzy, Rosa, Saint, Yuujou, Myst and Kyo (2012.07.21) # "Hello Strobe" -Freedom Rap English ver.- (2012.08.07) # "Starlight Keeper" (2012.08.28) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.22) # "Melancholic" (2012.10.04) # "Eru no Rakuen" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Anba and Inshi (2012.10.14) # "Pumpkin march" (2012.11.16) # "WAVE" (2012.11.18) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsuki Aitai" (I Don't Care who, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Jabberwocky・Jaberwocka" feat. Anba and Nyamai (2012.12.09) # "Gravekeeper" (2012.12.19) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.01.19) # "Little Toy Robot" (2013.01.21) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (CULTURE Liberization Ward) feat. Anba and K-chan (2013.01.27) # "Maji Love 1000%" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Anba, ehmz, Lemon and hakubaiLen (2013.02.13) # "Healthy na Seikatsu" (A Healthy Life) feat. Ciel* and Anba (2013.02.13) # "stone cold" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.03.02) # "Prayer" (Prince of Tennis song) (2013.04.11) # "Fly Now, Fallen Crow" (2013.04.12) # "Teen Titans GO!" (2013.04.21) # "Romantic Breaker" (2013.05.02) # "Un Monde Sans Danger" (A World Without Danger) (Code Lyoko song) (2013.05.04) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging Idol Syndrome) (2013.06.03) # "Pudding Annihilation" feat. Anba, Kura, Megumi and Vulkain (2013.06.06) # "Kamikyoku" (collab) (2013.06.21) # "Won't That Girl's Skirt Accidentally Flip?" (2013.06.28) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.07.19) # "Deception" (2013.08.01) # "Give Me Moneeeeeeeeeey!!!" feat. Anba and Vulkain (2013.08.11) # "TonTon Mae!" feat. Anba and Heiki (2013.08.15) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) feat. Anba and Lemon (2013.08.23) # "Ambitious" feat. Anba and Vulkain (2013.08.29) # "High Ranged Test" (2013.08.29) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.09) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Crescent Moon) feat. Anba and Vulkain (2013.09.17) # "Tami Tetsu Uta" (2013.11.24) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) (Taken down on YT) # "Aimai Elegy" (Lost Love Elegy) -English ver.- (2014.12.23) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (collab) (Wind-Up God) (2013.12.29) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2014.02.06) # "REBIRTH" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.02.09) # "One Punch-Man" feat. Anba and Vulkain (2014.02.15) # "Haitoku no Hana" (Flower of Immortality) feat. Anba and Nyamai (2014.02.21) # "Arikitari Heroes" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.03.22) # "Forget-Me-Not" (2014.03.28) # "Dakini" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.05.03) # "Kuro Neko" (Black Cat) feat. Anba, Caspy, Chiika, ehmz, Himuro, Ian, K-chan and Mango (2014.06.08) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -English TV Size ver.- feat. Anba and Caspy (2014.06.15) # "Oto no Naru Hou he" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.06.16) # "ELECT" feat. Anba, Carmen, Ciel*, Gray, Haru, Howl, Juu and Lemon (2014.06.17) # "Kotonoha Karma" feat. Raku, Aya, Haru, Kura, Lee, Poucet, saint ♔, SquaDus and Sumashu (2014.07.01) # "Anti-beat" (2014.07.28) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Remix ver.- feat. nobunaga and Anba (2014.08.15) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis" (A Cruel Angel's Thesis) feat. Anba, Juu, Poucet, saint, and Caspy (2014.08.16) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Anba and Vulkain (2014.08.25) # "The (Bacon) Circle of Man" (Parody of Disney Songs) feat. *piapom (2014.08.27) # "Gomen ne, Gomen ne" (Sorry, Sorry) feat. *piapom (2014.09.30) # "Unite + reactioN" (Materials Brave OP) feat. Youtaite Occult Club (2014.10.27) # "Sekai ni Kirawa Reta Love Song" (A Love Song Hated by the World) feat. Youtaite Occult Club (2014.12.07) # "SPiCa" feat. Youtaite Occult Club (2015.01.17) # "Attakain dakara~♪" (2015.01.17) # "Yowamushi na Honoo" (Cowardly Flame) (Yowamushi Pedal OP2) (12 person collab) (2015.02.01) # "Enigmatic Feeling" (Psycho-Pass 2 OP) -English TV Size ver.- feat. Anba and Vulkain (2015.02.25) # "Iriya Iriya" feat. *piapom (2015.04.06) # "Gravity Falls theme" (2015.04.26) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) feat. Anba, Fokushi, saint, Lollia, and Tsubame (2016.05.19) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (2015.06.28) # "MUGS" feat. *piapom (2015.07.13) # "MIRROR" feat. *piapom and Slayers (2015.07.26) # "Nine point eight" (2016.04.21) # "DEPARTURE" (One Piece OP19) feat. ❀PIMA!! (2016.06.26) # "Wake Up!" (One Piece OP17) feat. ❀PIMA!! (2016.08.07) }} Songs on SoundCloud Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery This gallery is currently under construction. Illust. by Ten-chan |Anba-nobunaga_LUVORATORRRRRY_45406106_p2.png|Anba and nobunaga as seen in their cover of "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Remix- |Anba-nobunaga_LUVORATORRRRRY_45406106_p0.png|Anba and nobunaga as seen in their cover of "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Remix- |Anba facebook-wall.jpg|Anba's current avatar and banner in her YT Channel, facebook, twitter, etc... |Hdb2014R1 penguins.png|Anba as seen in "COLOURS" Illust. by Saru and Steel |Hdb2014R2 penguins2.png| Anba, Chase, Jefferz, Saru, saint, Luna, Steel and 247th as seen in "The (Bacon) Circle of Man" Illust. by Saru |Hdb2014R2 penguins.png|Anba as seen in "The (Bacon) Circle of Man" Illust. by Steel |YOC FBBCR1.png|Anba as seen in Youtaite Occult Club's entry of "Unite + reactioN" Illust. by Kuraiinu |Anba-katie FCCBR2.png|Anba as seen in Youtaite Occult Club's entry of "Sekai ni Kirawa Reta Love Song" Illust. by Bakyaan |Anba FCCBR3.png|Anba as seen in Youtaite Occult Club's entry of "SPiCa" Illust. by Kuraiinu |Anba elect.png|Anba as seen in her collab cover of "ELECT" Illust. by Acca }} Trivia to celebrate it. * When talking in Japanese, she refers to herself with the male pronoun for I, "boku", making her a bokkuko. * She is passionate about the "DC-universe".She's especially fond of the Batman comic series wherin her favourite characters are the Robins. * Her favourite voice actress is Minagawa Junko. * She has previously helped the VOCALOID producer UmetoraUmetora's "jewel" and singer Shoohey with English insert lyrics for their songs. * She has a deep passion for puns and often cracks them to the dismay of her friends. One of her friends made a petition against her pun-habits. * She came up with the #Obamachan hashtag on a whim and with the help of her followers made it trend worldwide. * She's a big fan of youtube vloggers from the UK. * She uses Sm58-shure to record and uses Audacity as the recording software.Her YouTube about page * She often states that her love for the anime series "Prince of Tennis" (in particularly the love for the main character Echizen Ryoma) made her get deeper into anime and covering songs. Another Prince of Tennis character she seems to be infatuated with is Tooyama Kintarou", and she posts about both occasionally on her tumblr. * She's a big fan of the korean girl group f(x); her favorite member being Luna.Anba's tweet about f(x)'s Luna * She has recently acquired a big liking to Shingeki no Kyojin's Eren Yeager.Anba's tweet about Eren Jaeger * She has her ears pierced and wishes to do them again a few times more.Anba's tweet about her pierced earsAnba's tweet about her pierced ears 2 * She was born in India but raised in Belgium.Her answer on spring.me regarding where she's from * Her native language is Flemish (Belgian Dutch).Her answer on Ask.fm about her mother tongue }} External Links * Twitter (English) * Twitter (Japanese) * Blog (LiveJournal) (English) * Blog (Ameblo) (Japanese) * Blog (Wordpress) * tumblr. * SoundCloud * TmBox * Facebook * The Interviews (Question asking Japanese) * Formspring (Question asking English) * deviantART * Instagram * Ask.fm * Weibo Category:Ryouseirui Category:On Utaite Wiki